Summary / Abstract The objective of the current program is to further our understanding of the molecular mechanisms within the brain that contribute to cardiometabolic control. The current core is designed to provide technical and intellectual support for assessments of energy homeostasis in mouse models employed by all four projects within the program. Through this core, projects will have access to an array of equipment used to assess energy homeostasis including multiplexed systems (Promethion, OxyMax), NMR-based body composition analyzers, bomb calorimeters, metabolic caging systems, respirometers, direct calorimeters, cellular respiration systems, urinalysis/blood analysis systems, etc. In addition, core staff will provide surgical support for all projects, and the PI will provide statistical support and training for all projects. The centralizing of these endpoints into a core will support increased rigor and reproducibility of all metabolic phenotyping data across the program.